WINTER: Too Grateful to Regret
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Kenyataan pahit yang selama ini tersembunyi akhirnya terungkap di bawah butir-butir salju yang menebarkan hawa dingin. Tak ada jalan lain, mereka harus merelakan. / ShikaIno for SIVE 2015


Sebutir salju mendarat di atas kepalanya. Dengan gerakan yang lembut, sang gadis di sampingnya mengibaskan salju tersebut.

Wajah keduanya terlihat kaku—mungkin membeku karena hawa dingin.

Atau mungkin pula mereka terlalu terpaku pada kenyataan yang baru saja mereka ketahui setelah tersimpan sedemikian lama.

* * *

**WINTER: TOO GRATEFUL TO REGRET**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic.**_

_**Warning: Canon-setting. Cliffy cliffy angsty. OOC-ness (?). Rate-M for reasons, no lemon no gore, sorry ;))**_

_**For SIVE 2015**_

_**Winter/Melancholy**_

**_If you love _****ShikaIno, _please join_:**

**ShikaIno FB Group (Purple Haze), twitter phazesanctuary, fansite : www. phaze-ina. co. nr (_without the space_)**

* * *

Gadis muda berambut pirang itu meniup-niup tangannya sesaat. Entah apa yang tengah merasukinya—dan pemuda di sampingnya—hingga keduanya memilih untuk berdiri di luar rumah. Padahal, rumah yang hangat hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka. Namun, mereka memilih untuk berdiam di sana—di salah satu gang yang sempit—dan membiarkan hawa dingin merasuk hingga ke tulang-tulang.

"Shikamaru," panggil si gadis dengan lemah. Tak ada nada berkuasa yang biasa ia perdengarkan.

Pemuda di sampingnya menoleh lambat-lambat. Tangannya sudah memegang kotak cokelat yang sebelumnya ia serahkan pada si gadis agar gadis itu bisa melihatnya sendiri. Kotak itu adalah peninggalan Nara Shikaku—ayah si pemuda. Kotak itu disebut keberadaannya menjelang detik terakhir sang ayah mengembuskan napas. Katanya, sebisa mungkin kotak itu jangan ketahuan ibunya—omong kosong!

Mereka sudah tahu. Merekalah yang melakukannya. Dan mereka menyembunyikannya sekian lama.

"Shikamaru," ulang gadis itu lagi. Seulas senyum ia tunjukkan. Meskipun demikian, kedua belah matanya mulai dibasahi air mata—meski sebelah matanya tertutup poni panjang, Shikamaru tak sebuta itu sampai tak bisa melihat.

Sang pemuda itu pun mengulurkan tangan dan meraih si gadis dalam pelukan. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah gadis itu yang dipenuhi isak tangis. Tidak lagi. Padahal mereka belum sembuh dari duka akibat ditinggal kedua ayah mereka yang tewas dalam perang. Kenapa cobaan suka datang bertubi-tubi? Tak bisakah masalah meninggalkan mereka barang sejenak untuk sekadar mengambil napas?

Pundak Ino bergetar naik turun. Isak tangisnya sedikit teredam karena gadis itu menumpahkannya di dada Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun ingin rasanya menangis, menjerit, mengeluarkan segala tumpukan sesak di dada hingga ia bisa merasa lega. Namun, itu tidak ia lakukan. Ia hanya balik memeluk Ino dengan erat—dengan kotak cokelat yang masih tergenggam di sebelah tangannya.

Setelah Ino agak lega, keduanya memisahkan diri. Sembari menghapus sisa air mata yang membasahi pipinya, samar-samar Ino berkata,

"Sudah tidak bisa lagi, ya?" Ino tersenyum hingga matanya sedikit menghilang. Jelas, itu adalah senyuman yang terpaksa.

Shikamaru hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi rasanya, semua kata-katanya hanya tertahan di ujung kerongkongan. Ia mendesak, mendesak, hingga kata yang terucap hanyalah,

"Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu, Ino."

Mata biru itu terbelalak. Sedetik, dua detik kemudian, ekspresi itu berganti. Kepala sang gadis tertunduk hingga rambut panjangnya yang ia biarkan tergerai jatuh tak beraturan. Baru saja Ino hendak menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga, mendadak tangan Shikamaru yang bebas menyentuhnya.

"Aku … mencintaimu."

Lalu, dengan itu, Shikamaru menghujam bibir Ino dengan bibirnya. Mereka membiarkan diri mereka terbuai ciuman yang panas, saling meminta lebih, lebih, dan lebih. Hingga … suara tumbukan kotak yang jatuh ke tanah dilapisi salju menghentikan aksi mereka.

Tutup kotak itu terbuka, menampilkan sebuah gulungan kertas lusuh yang sudah berwarna kekuningan. Gulungan itu membuka hingga mata Ino sekali lagi menangkap tulisan besar yang tertera di paling ujungnya.

Akta kelahiran.

"_Khhh_!"

Shikamaru buru-buru berjongkok dan merapikan gulungan tersebut. Ia kembali menyimpan gulungan tersebut di dalam kotaknya. Setelah selesai pun, ia tak serta-merta mengangkat diri. Dibiarkannya dirinya setengah berlutut selama beberapa saat hingga Ino kemudian beranjak mendekat dan memeluk punggungnya dengan posisi berlutut di belakangnya.

Bagaimana mungkin selama ini mereka tidak mengetahui. Rahasia yang tersembunyi rapi ini harusnya tetap memiliki celah, tetapi … mereka tertipu. _Benar-benar tertipu._

Tidak mengherankan jika mengingat kepala keluarga Yamanaka juga turun tangan untuk mengacaukan pikirannya. Apalagi, waktu itu Shikamaru masih sangat kecil. Membuatnya berpikiran bahwa ia satu tahun lebih muda dibanding usia aslinya bukanlah hal sulit. Mereka hanya cukup menonjolkan kejeniusannya dan kemudian, masalah umur tak akan terlalu diperhatikan lagi. Lalu, Nara Shikaku dan Yoshino akan berbuat sebisanya untuk ikut menimpali kebohongan ini.

Kenapa mereka bisa baru mengetahuinya sekarang?

Tangan Shikamaru terangkat dan menyentuh sebelah tangan Ino yang menggenggam pundaknya. Sebersit senyum kesedihan terpampang di wajah si jenius. Ia merasa kalah. Tapi, apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain pasrah? Pada akhirnya, mereka tetap tidak diizinkan untuk bersatu.

Kenapa orang tua mereka begitu yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain? Kenapa harus menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini sampai di saat-saat terakhir? Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Berhentilah menangis."

"Aku—aku ini sedang menangis untuk bagianmu, Shika!"

Shikamaru bangkit terlebih dahulu. Lalu, perlahan-lahan, ia pun membantu Ino untuk kembali berdiri. Tangan keduanya bergenggaman erat.

"Mereka mungkin punya alasannya."

Ino mengangguk tanpa bersuara.

Shikamaru mencoba menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit.

"Dan semua ini sudah terjadi, mereka sudah membesarkan kita sampai seperti ini, berkat merekalah, kita bisa berdiri di sini sekarang." Shikamaru mati-matian mencoba untuk bersikap tegar. Ia berusaha keras agar suaranya tak terdengar bergetar. "Kita … relakan saja."

Meski awalnya ragu-ragu, Ino akhirnya mencoba menganggukkan kepala.

"Ah, sial!" Sekali lagi, Shikamaru menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya. "Dengar, dengar, Ino. Tidak ada siapa pun yang perlu tahu. Tidak ibumu, tidak ibuku. Mereka tidak perlu tahu kalau kita sudah tahu. Dan kita akan menyimpan rahasia ini berdua."

"Ha-haruskah? Tapi saat ini, aku benar-benar marah! Mereka—seenaknya saja—"

"Sudahlah," Shikamaru kembali menyela sembari menepuk kepala Ino lembut. Ia memejamkan mata sesaat. "Sudah kubilang, mungkin, mereka punya alasan. Alasan yang tidak usah kita cari tahu lebih dalam."

Ino menggenggam erat baju _turtle neck_ hitam Shikamaru. Sang gadis mencoba mencari penguatan dari sana. Ia tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini, tetapi, jika ia memaksa, bukan tidak mungkin ibunya maupun ibu Shikamaru akan menentang. Cinta yang tumbuh diam-diam ini, harus berakhir diam-diam pula. Ino tidak suka. Namun, mungkin tak ada jalan lain yang lebih baik.

"Ini yang … terakhir."

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino dan sekali lagi mengecup bibir gadis itu. Beberapa saat, hanya kecupan ringan. Tapi selanjutnya, kecupan itu berubah mengganas. Seolah mereka hendak menumpahkan segala perasaan untuk masa depan yang sudah tak terlihat di depan mata. Semenit, hingga dua menit, mereka belum juga mau terpisahkan. Sampai akhirnya, kebutuhan akan oksigen dan air mata Ino yang kembali mengalir menghentikan mereka.

"He, he, he! Ma-maafkan aku!" ujar Ino sambil mencoba menyeka air matanya.

Shikamaru memandang Ino sebelum merangkum wajah sang gadis yang sudah semakin mendingin dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kita … sebaiknya masuk sekarang." Mata kecokelatan Shikamaru melirik kotak yang masih bertengger di sebelah tangannya. "Aku akan meletakkan kotak ini kembali ke tempat asalnya. Dan saat itu—"

"—Perpisahan."

Shikamaru mengumbar seulas senyum pahit. Namun, ia pun mengangguk.

"Apa setelah ini juga, aku harus memanggilmu '_Oniichan'_?"

Shikamaru tersenyum sinis.

"Jangan bodoh," katanya sambil menepuk kepala Ino pelan. Lalu, ia menggandeng tangan Ino yang sudah selesai menyeka air matanya dan berujar,

"Ayo pulang."

Lalu di persimpangan, mereka berpencar dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing seolah mereka tidak pernah mengetahui apa-apa mengenai kenyataan bahwa mereka sebenarnya adalah … _kakak-adik sedarah beda ayah_.

_*******__**おわり**__*******_

* * *

Nah, ini fanfict ketiganya. Udah cukup sentimentil dengan suasana melankolisnya kan? Terus … cukup paham kan kenapa ff ini saya taruh di rateM? X""""))

_Anyway, your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
